cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Rayne
Adam William Rayne (born September 15th, 1992) is an English professional wrestler better known by Adam Rayne. He is currently signed to True-1 Pro Wrestling (T1P). Outside of T1P, he appears sporadically in the promotion International Pro Wrestling. Early Life Born and raised in Kingston upon Hull, England Rayne endured a very troubled childhood, his parents divorced when he was just 2 years old, he would watch his mother spiral into a life of drugs and alcohol. Away from home, Rayne's life was not any better as he would be bullied, apathetic and constantly distracted, his grades suffered and he would regularly get into fights with many of his bullies who were much older than he was. His teachers knew that Rayne was a smart kid but due to the circumstances of his life he would never really amount to much. The only escapes Rayne found were through MMA and Pro Wrestling, a lifelong fan of both Rayne would often fixate his attention on them to ignore his living situation. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Rayne began his training at 15 in Hull however due to various personal issues he moved over to the US for a fresh start. He finished his training in the US before making his professional debut. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (2010) Rayne debuted at the age of 18 in the Florida based promotion XWE (Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment) winning the Hardcore Championship in his debut match against Robert Regal. The company would end shortly after, leaving Rayne once again without a true home to go to. 'International Championship Wrestling (2010-2011)' He then showed up in ICW (International Championship Wrestling) winning the global championship in a ladder match at the promotions first CPV. He wouldn't find himself staying in the promotion for too long after that finally leaving the company in 2011 a few months after he joined, not too long after he won the title. Wrestling Xtreme Foundation (2011) It wasn't long until Rayne found a home at WXF (Wrestlings Xtreme Federation). Rayne carried on wrestling for WXF now sporting dyed blonde hair and tights rather than the black hair and baggy cargo pants then eventually winning the Ultraviolent Championship. 'Extreme British Wrestling (2012)' Rayne returned to England wrestling for Extreme British Wrestling winning his first World championship against career rival and former tag partner AJ O'Connor. Soon after while wrestling a TLC match a missed Dragorana to the outside off of a ladder which was set up in the ring caused Raynes neck to shatter and for the time being, at least, his career was over. Return and Second Retirement (2014) Throughout 2013 Rayne went through vigorous rehabilitation to regain full control his body. In February 2014 Rayne made his return to wrestling making appearances in English promotions WAW and VCW as well as American promotion RCWE and ACW in Sweden. Although making what seemed to be a successful in-ring return Raynes style had changed due to the injury and a fresh look to match. Short hair dark hair and a far more aggressive style, his limited speed and agility forced him to remove almost all of his high flying moves from his moveset, he would shift his rely on strength-based offense and intimidation tactics. In the summer of 2014 while wrestling a house show for VCW Rayne began to feel numbness In his fingers and Rayne was once again forced into retirement. Fightclub Pro (2018) Over the years Rayne convinced himself he'd never return to wrestling but the announcement of his second son encouraged him to seek in-ring clearance and in December 2017 after numerous checks physician Muhammad Grada cleared him for in-ring competition. In 2018 Rayne was contacted by PD Jones (owner of the now defuncted Fightclub Pro) to compete on the show and he accepted appearing on the May 11th show offering an open challenge which was accepted by very inexperienced Billy Wyld and in what can only be described as a massacre. Adam Rayne decimated Wyld in a one-sided 10 minute beat down this was the first showing of the new dark and vicious side to Rayne focused only on hurting his opponents earning him the moniker "The King of Violence". Although Fightclub had its doors closed due to an ongoing police investigation on June 10 in the shows honor Rayne defeated Jamoshi Ali in a death match. True-1 Pro Wrestling: Feud with OKAMI (2018) On April 1st after a match in his hometown, OKAMI was attacked by Nero Deminon, Jamoshi Ali and his opponent Alex Kross. After months of questions and speculation on August 3rd True1 Pro Roadshow event OKAMI entered to ring to challenge Nero Deminon to a fight (whom he thought was behind the attack months earlier) as Neros theme song hit the programming began to glitch and out came a man wearing a mask very similar to that of OKAMI's, the man removed the mask to reveal it was Adam Rayne he proceeded to confess that he was the mastermind of the attack and that everyone involved was nothing but puppets in his overall plan. Rayne was then challenged to a match by OKAMI at T1P: Final Form. The match was later announced to be an unsanctioned match. OKAMI defeated Rayne at Final Form. Taking the loss quite badly Rayne is thought to have moved out of the city and has since gone dark on all social media. Personal Life Rayne still resides in Kingston upon Hull, England along with his wife Kelly Rayne and his two sons Tyler and Harley. Although Rayne was never extremely close to any of his siblings he stays in regular contact with all of them and is always willing to help them out where he can. He is still a fan of MMA and often attends local MMA fights put on my local companies. He is also an avid supporter of UK wrestlings attending and supporting shows whenever he is able. Despite the adversities he's faced throughout his life Rayne has managed to construct a very normal life for himself and his family. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves **"Raven's Revenge" (Cobra Clutch; Used 2010-Present) **"Raven's Kiss" (Swinging reverse STO; Used 2018-Present) **GNB "Good Night Bitch" (GTS; Used 2010-2014) * Signature Moves **The Vaccine (Superkick) **Curb-Stomp **Turnbuckle Brainbuster **Middle/Top Rope Knee Drop **Choke Grip Punch Combo **Multiple Knee Variations **Multiple Backbreaker Variations * Nicknames **"The New Era" **"The New Era of Extreme" **"The Rayven" **"The Cure" **'"The King of Violence"' * Entrance Themes **Life to Lifeless - Killswitch Engage (Used; in part of XWE, ICW, Early WXF 2010-2011) **Zombie - The Cranberries (Used; in WXF Ultraviolent Champion 2011) **Hear Me Now - Hollywood Undead (Used; in EBW 2011-2012) **Not Gonna Die - Skillet (Used; 2014-2018) **2 Pac - Hail Mary (Used; in Fightclub 2018) **O Fortuna - Carl Ornoff (Used 2018) Championships and Accomplishments *XWE **XWE Hardcore Champion (1x) *ICW **ICW Global Champion (1x) *XWF **XWF Ultraviolent Champion (1x) *EBW **EBW World Champion (1x) External Links YouTube Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar Category:True-1 Pro